L'Ananas
by Ambre Kingsword
Summary: Vous en connaissez beaucoup des équipages composés de wraiths, d'humains, de noxs, d'asgards et de goa'ulds en même temps ? Bienvenue à bord de L'Ananas !
1. Le jour maudit

Bonjour à tous !

Étant dans une période Stargate je me lance dans une fic complétement délirante axée essentiellement sur les Wraith. (et aussi parce qu'il n'y a pas assez de wraith-fictions du côté français de FFnet)

Elle est déjà bien avancée et son scénario de base est déjà fixé. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle ne sera pas abandonnée ou ne trainera pas pendant des années (au contraire de la plupart de mes autres fics...)

J'aimerais en faire une fiction interactive, c'est-à-dire que je peux y incorporer tout ce que vous me demanderez dans les reviews ! Donc n'ayez pas peur de délirer. Pour exemple une connaissance m'a déjà demandé de faire apparaître un tracto-pelle quelque part...

Disclaimer : je ne possède pas l'univers de Stargate Atlantis ni ses personnages, je ne me fais pas d'argent en écrivant cette fic (snif) et bla bla bla...

Ne pas utiliser mes personnages sans autorisation, svp.

Un grand Merci à Sanarielle et à mon second pour m'avoir accompagné dans mes délires !

EDIT : SPOILERS jusqu'à la saison 5 ! (ayant vu toutes les saisons il se peut que j'y fasse allusion)

-

* * *

**Le jour maudit**

Le Commandant était aujourd'hui un Wraith très heureux.

En effet, après une hibernation longue et méritée, la ruche s'était réveillée. La petite communauté avait avec empressement effectué sa première récolte depuis de nombreuse années. La Reine et le Commandant avaient ensuite fêté cette récolte comme le font souvent une reine et son commandant en de pareilles occasions. Et aujourd'hui, neuf mois plus tard, la Reine avait accouché d'un mâle, très mignon et en parfaite santé.

Le Commandant était donc aujourd'hui un Wraith très heureux.


	2. Trois ans

Waaah ! Merci beaucoup** Clio Reap** (et Sanarielle et mon second aussi... ^^)

maintenant je sais qu'au moins trois personnes liront jusqu'au premier chapitre :D

Je vous préviens tout de suite, je ne réécrirai pas le disclaimer à chaque chapitre, il est dans l'introduction !

J'essaierai de publier un chapitre par semaine... mais je ne promet rien :p

-

Quelques précisions:

Cette fiction va porter pour l'essentiel sur un délire complet : l'Ananas (comme précisé dans le résumé).

MAIS je vais tenter de développer surtout les relations wraith/wraith et wraith/autres races.

Comme je l'ai déjà dit, vous pouvez me proposer ce que vous voulez (dans les limites du raisonnable) : situation, objet, etc. et je tenterai de l'inclure de façon plus ou moins logique dans le scénario.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**3 ans**

Trois ans plus tard…

Au-dehors des tons d'or, de bleus et de parmes s'entrelaçaient lentement. Des perles blanches frémissaient par centaines. Appuyé au montant d'une des immenses baies du vaisseau ruche le Commandant laissait son regard dériver doucement, au gré des méandres de la nébuleuse. La lumière des étoiles en formation emplissait l'espace, plus chaleureuse, plus sécurisante, que l'éclairage fonctionnel des longs couloirs organiques. Faisant reposer son front sur la paroi dans l'espoir vain que la fraicheur relative du matériau pourrait calmer sa migraine il soupira, réalisant que jamais, trois ans plus tôt, il n'aurait pensé avoir un jour envie de s'éloigner de sa ruche.

Tout avait pourtant bien commencé. Il pouvait encore se rappeler parfaitement de ce jour maudit. On n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de célébrer des naissances au sein du peuple Wraith, ainsi ces évènements étaient toujours synonymes de réjouissances. Et ce jour là…

Ce jour là, la ruche entière bourdonnait d'excitation et de joie. Ce jour là, le vaisseau lui-même palpitait et résonnait au rythme des cœurs qu'il abritait. Bien sûr, le Commandant était extrêmement fier, après tout il avait réussi à donner un fils de plus à sa Reine. L'espèce avait une chance de plus de survivre, de se développer, et ce grâce à ses gènes. L'honneur à en retirer était plutôt grand en regard des coutumes Wraith, l'espèce ayant un taux de natalité incroyablement bas. Mais, comme d'usage, le jeune une foi sevré serait éduqué par la ruche dans son ensemble et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il se nourrisse pour la première foi et doive prouver sa valeur pour se trouver un tuteur, un protecteur. L'équipage tout entier du grand vaisseau vivant avait donc matière à se réjouir, du plus stupide des drones au plus inutile des adorateurs humains.

La Reine évidemment restait plongée dans un état d'euphorie totale depuis plusieurs mois, et dont on supposait qu'elle finirait par sortir après l'accouchement. Le Commandant ne l'avait jamais vue aussi heureuse (ou du moins pas depuis son précédent enfant).Mais trois ans plus tard, il en était arrivé à se demander s'il n'y avait pas eu une erreur quelque part.

Pourtant, durant sa première année, l'enfant avait été incroyablement calme. Il ne pleurait jamais, fixant silencieusement le monde de ses grands yeux écarquillés. Il montrait de très bonnes aptitudes télépathiques et avait très rapidement appris à parler, même pour un Wraith. Il était agile, débrouillard, et la Reine l'adorait. Mais en l'espace de quelques mois les choses avaient dégénéré.

Le Commandant aurait dû se douter qu'il y aurait un problème et que rien ne va jamais comme on le voudrait. A commencer par ses yeux. Des yeux _gris_. Pour un Wraith ?! Ça aurait dû l'alerter, il aurait pu faire surveiller le jeune, lui appliquer une d'éducation plus personnalisée. Mais non, il avait tourné la tête, souri avec fierté et acquiescé à chaque éloge que faisait la Reine de son dernier né. Et maintenant il avait sur les bras une calamité.

Le jeune Wraith était vite devenu une sorte de boite à questions miniature et hyperactive, faisant preuve d'une curiosité malsaine pour l'immense majorité des choses de cet univers n'ayant strictement rien à voir avec ce qu'il était sensé apprendre. Il avait entre autres réussi à énerver/désespérer/donnez-moi-une-arme-je-vais-le-tuer (rayer les éventuelles mentions inutiles) près de la moitié de ses ainés en développant une fascination pour les histoires que lui racontaient les humains. Des histoires _humaines_. Il pouvait montrer des prouesses d'ingéniosité pour réussir à échapper à la surveillance constante de l'équipage et courir dans les quartiers des adorateurs. Bien sur il était puni sévèrement à chaque fois, mais tel l'iratus de base il ne semblait pas faire la connexion bêtise = douleur et recommençait dès qu'on avait le dos tourné.

Le Commandant détourna les yeux du spectacle de la nébuleuse s'enroulant lentement sur elle-même et s'arracha à l'attraction de la paroi tiède et confortable. Il devait impérativement focaliser ses pensées et les recentrer sur la réunion à venir. L'arrivée d'un autre commandant était imminente et la discussion porterait sur les limites territoriales respectives de leurs ruches. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'être distrait. Tout en se dirigeant vers le hangar à darts il étendit son esprit jusqu'à celui de son second.

_"Tout est prêt?"_

_"Ils arrivent. Le hangar est dégagé." _L'informa son subordonné.

_"Bien. Tu nous attendras dans la salle de réunion."_

_"A vos ordres."_

Il coupa le lien télépathique avec un grognement appréciateur. Son second était un très bon officier. Cela faisait plus de six mille ans qu'il l'épaulait dans la gestion de la ruche et jamais il ne l'avait déçu.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le hangar, le vaisseau de reconnaissance du commandant allié était en train de se poser. Ces petits vaisseaux permettaient de transporter des personnes sans avoir à les dématérialiser mais étaient beaucoup moins maniables que les darts. La rampe arrière s'abaissa dans un gargouillis organique pour laisser le passage à son invité et un des ses subordonnés. Ses yeux se mirent aussitôt à le détailler inconsciemment notant toute sorte de détails pouvant le renseigner sur les changements de statut ou d'humeur récents de son invité. Il était aussi bien habillé qu'à leur dernière rencontre et toujours aussi imposant. Les faits d'armes de ce Wraith étaient connus et respectés par tous, bien qu'aucun autre tatouage ne semblait s'être additionné à l'étoile entourant son œil gauche depuis plusieurs milliers d'années. Après une brève inclination de la tête en signe de respect leur yeux se rencontrèrent et ils établirent le lien mental, prenant soin de verrouiller leurs pensées et ne laissant filtrer que la reconnaissance mutuelle d'usage.  
_  
"Mes respects à votre reine."_ Commença l'autre commandant télépathiquement.

_"Et les miens à la votre. Allons nous installer dans la salle de réunion."_ Répondit de la même manière le Commandant, invitant ses hôtes à le suivre.

ooOOoo

La réunion se prolongeait, les deux commandants ayant finalement décidé de profiter de l'occasion pour parler de la prochaine hibernation. Cela dit, rien ne pressait. Les populations humaines étaient largement assez prolifiques et depuis la fin de la guerre contre les Alterans aucune menace sérieuse n'avait pointé le bout de nez.

Or sur ce dernier point le Commandant se trompait. Son erreur lui fut démontrée par l'ouverture de la porte, laissant passage à une mini-tornade surexcitée et beuglante.

"Papa ! Papa,papa, est-ce que le vaisseau il a un nom ? Est-ce qu'on peut lui en donner un, papa s'il te plait ? Parce que Chiara elle m'a dit que les humain ils donnent un nom aux animaux qu'ils aiment et comme le vaisseau ruche il vivant aussi et bien c'est un peu comme si c'était un gros animal, hein papa ?"

Avec une vitesse de réaction démontrant deux ans d'entrainement intensif le second s'éjecta littéralement de son siège et effectua une magnifique interception du jeune Wraith (interception qui aurait été saluée par des vivats s'il avait été terrien et joué dans une équipe de rugby...). Le Commandant se cacha les yeux d'une main, marmonnant dans sa barbichette la liste de toutes les insultes et malédictions qu'il connaissait. Leurs deux invités regardant la scène bouche bée et les yeux près de sortir de leurs orbites.

Après un dernier cri de protestation étouffé tant bien que mal par une main arborant à présent plusieurs marques de dents, le second réussi à éjecter le gamin dans le couloir où il fut immédiatement récupéré par d'autres membre de l'équipage accourus en renfort. Le silence retomba sur la pièce. S'appuyant sur la porte dûment verrouillée l'officier se retourna avec appréhension vers le Commandant, s'attendant à de sévères remontrances. Mais son supérieur était encore trop sonné pour faire autre chose que d'essayer de déchiffrer les paroles de son f... du jeune Wraith.

_"Papa ?!? Et qui est cette Chiara ?"_ Demanda-t-il à son second, assez choqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer pour laisser clairement filtrer sa perplexité et sa consternation.

_"C'est une femelle humaine, elle est nouvelle mais cela n'excuse rien, je la ferai punir de..." _Commença le second avant d'être interrompu par son supérieur de plus en plus déboussolé.

_"Attend, qu'est-ce que ça signifie 'papa' ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est encore inventé à propos du vaisseau ?!?"_

Leur échange privé fut interrompu par leur hôte, remis de sa surprise et arborant un immense sourire moqueur.

_"J'avais entendu dire que votre dernier né vous causait quelques petits problèmes. Je vous propose d'ajourner cette réunion, je ne voudrait pas vous détourner plus longtemps de choses aussi importantes que l'éducation de vos jeunes."_ Déclara le Wraith en se levant, clairement amusé de la situation. _"Ne vous dérangez pas, je connais le chemin du hangar"._

Le Commandant regarda ses invités partir avant même de lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer et senti qu'un autre bout de sa réputation venait de s'évanouir dans le néant.

"Je vais tuer ce gosse." Affirma-t-il à voix haute.


	3. La loi Murphy frappe encore

**La Loi Murphy frappe encore**

La vie du Commandant était rapidement devenue beaucoup plus pénible qu'auparavant. Le jeune Wraith ne s'était malheureusement pas arrangé en grandissant et rien, ni les punitions ni les leçons diversifiées au maximum, n'avait pu le remettre sur le chemin de la "normalité". Le Commandant avait bien été obligé de s'habituer à voir des événements bizarres se produire un peu partout dans le vaisseau et sa cote de popularité baisser en flèche auprès des autres ruches (ou monter, ça dépend comment on voit les choses). Ça n'aurait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait depuis longtemps balancé par le sas cette erreur de la nature. Mais voilà, le problème c'est qu'il y avait la Reine.

L'autre jour encore, il était revenu d'une récolte qui avait échoué - la petite planète visée possédant encore des drones de combat Alterans en état de marche. Il comptait donc informer sa Reine des pertes subies et, qui sait peut-être ne serait-elle pas trop furieuse, profiter du repos du soldat. Mais lorsqu'il était entré dans les appartements royaux au centre du vaisseau cet espèce d'iratus chevelu avait déjà investi la place et monopolisait l'attention de la Reine. Il lui racontait apparemment sa journée, cette dernière écoutant avec adoration ses paroles alors qu'il était évident pour le Commandant que cela n'était strictement d'aucun intérêt. Sa Reine avait du subir un lavage de cerveau... Au moment où il se demandait s'il n'allait pas le virer _manu militari_ de la pièce, la Reine se tourna vers lui.

"Il est formidable, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai jamais vu un Wraith avec autant d'imagination que lui !" Ne sachant pas s'il devait rire, pleurer ou prendre son arme, il laissa sa compagne continuer. "Il est en train de m'expliquer ce que sont les haïkus... Oh et les sculptures qu'il réalise sont sublimes, tu devrais aller les voir !"

Le Commandant se souvenait d'avoir émis un grognement neutre avant de sortir de la pièce sans réagir aux grimaces moqueuses du jeune. Au moins il savait maintenant _pourquoi_ il retrouvait de la glaise dans les couloirs et qu'une cigogne en terre cuite était apparue dans les quartiers des humains.

**ooOOoo**

Pendant une période longue et éprouvante l'équipage avait également dû supporter un passage de l'adolescence du jeune Wraith dont ils se seraient bien passés : la découverte du sexe ! Cela avait été d'autant plus fatiguant que, une fois ses toutes premières "chaleurs" passée ils s'étaient tous détendus, persuadés que c'était fini pour ce type d'ennuis. Mais non ! La période de reproduction suivante le petit dernier de la ruche avait remis ça ! Et celle d'après aussi, et celle d'encore après...

Si seulement il s'était arrêté à faire des propositions plus ou moins directes aux femelles humaines et à ceux de ses ainés qu'il trouvait attirant, le Commandant n'y aurait rien trouvé à redire. Mais il considérait qu'avoir des relations sexuelles dans les salles de réunion ou dans les laboratoires de recherche _sans verrouiller les portes_, c'était pousser le bouchon un peu trop loin. De plus il soupçonnait fortement le jeune d'être à l'origine de dizaines de photos de commandants, reines et autre personnel de vaisseau ruche _complètement nus_, incorporées à la base de données du vaisseau sous des noms anodins (comment avait-t-il fait pour les avoir étant la plus grosse part du mystère).

Le bon point c'était que depuis que le Commandant l'avait menacé d'en informer la Reine l'adolescent s'était calmé, prouvant ainsi qu'il ne faisait tout ça que et uniquement pour énerver le reste du monde.

**ooOOoo**

Était rapidement arrivé le moment de son Animatus.

Le Commandant avait longtemps redouté cet évènement, pourtant de première importance dans l'existence de tout Wraith. Mais fidèle à sa réputation le jeune Wraith avait fait exactement l'inverse de ce à quoi il s'attendait et tout s'était bien passé.

La paume droite de l'adolescent s'était mise à saigner légèrement puis s'était boursouflée et creusée. Dans le même temps il avait été sujet à des maux de ventre bénins. Quelques jours plus tard il ne pouvait plus tirer d'éléments nutritifs des aliments solides. Selon les rites, le Commander l'avait alors déposé sur la planète la plus proche reliée au réseau de portes. Il lui avait remis pour toute arme un bracelet traqueur et l'avait laissé là avec une consigne simple : trouve le runner et nourris-toi si tu veux pouvoir retourner à la ruche.

Les prières du Commandant n'avaient pas été exaucées et le jeune avait réussi l'épreuve. Il était revenu très fier de lui, avait été reconnu par la Reine comme étant à présent un adulte et avait pu troquer ses vêtements d'enfant contre d'autres plus adaptés à son tout nouveau rang dans la hiérarchie de la ruche.

Arrivé à ce point, la nature repris ses droits. Le petit dernier ayant pris pour habitude de porter son manteau wraith et sa tunique wraith accompagnés d'un pantalon humain et de chaussures humaines (les jours où il en mettait). En tant qu'adulte il pouvait à présent recevoir une raclée de n'importe qui la considérant méritée. Or, soit parce qu'il était envers et contre tout le chouchou de la Reine soit parce qu'il savait effectivement bien se battre, personne ne vint le défier. Il continua donc d'agir n'importe comment sans trop de restrictions, au grand dam du Commandant, et ce malgré sa jeunesse et sa taille plus petite que la moyenne.

* * *

-

_Animatus : (du latin) animé, vivifié, qui a reçu la vie  
J'emploie ce mot pour désigner le moment où un Wraith subit son deuxième sevrage et cesse de se nourrir comme un humain pour se nourrir d'énergie vitale. N'ayant trouvé aucune autre désignation, officielle ou officieuse, j'espère que cette innovation ne choquera personne.  
(PS : je n'ai jamais fait de latin alors si c'est faux dites-le moi)_

_-_

_Loi de Murphy __: « S'il y a plus d'une façon de faire quelque chose, et si l'une d'elles conduit à un désastre, alors il y aura quelqu'un pour le faire de cette façon. »_ _Un très bon site sur la loi de Murphy : _www_(point)_douze_(point)_net_(slash)_murphy_(point)_php

-

Voilà, un deuxième chapitre plutôt court je l'avoue et posté très vite pour arrêter de le modifier toutes les deux secondes...

Rassurez-vous le troisième devrai être plus long et - je l'espère - rédigé de façon moins grossière ("brut de fonderie" comme dirait papi).

Merci à **zaika** (et à Sanarielle et mon second) pour leur review !

à la revoyure !

[EDIT de dernière demi-seconde : je cherche des surnoms débiles pour le héros, du genre "iratus chevelu"; si vous avez des idées envoyez une review]


	4. Une ruche sur un mur

**Une ruche sur mur...**

_Des centaines de voix qui murmurent, toutes en même temps. Le silence et le son de ma propre respiration. Quelques impressions, fugitives. Des souvenirs qui n'appartiennent plus à personne et se fanent doucement. Et sous le silence, la vibration ténue des moteurs, étouffée mais profonde. Des sons et des images, distordus comme des reflets sur l'eau, qui s'impriment brièvement à l'intérieur de mes paupières. Le son de ma respiration, au même rythme que des centaines d'autres, emplissant l'espace, le rendant malléable et peuplé de tièdes ombres mouvantes._

Il avait toujours aimé la ruche, non pas pour toutes les interactions entre individus, entre statuts (entre castes ?) mais pour ce sentiment grisant d'être quelque chose de plus grand, de plus sage. Parfois, lorsqu'il était fatigué d'essayer de comprendre, fatigué de ne pas être compris, il partait et allait s'asseoir dans un couloir déserté. Là il s'appuyait contre une des paroi et tentait de se fondre dans le matériau organique. Lors des périodes de repos, les voix de la ruche s'apaisaient progressivement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne subsiste plus qu'un bruit de fond, une sorte de grésillement statique. Alors s'il se concentrait, il pouvait deviner le battement d'un cœur. Un unique battement rassurant, tel l'harmonie ultime d'un vaisseau-orchestre où tous les instruments joueraient la même note.

Un soupir s'échappa doucement de ses lèvres. Les yeux fermés et perdu dans la pulsation lente des parois il pouvait presque se croire hors du temps. Si seulement ce moment avait pu se prolonger. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, de remettre ses idées dans le bon ordre. Il soupira de nouveau, frottant distraitement le tout nouvel orifice au milieu de sa paume droite.

Les sensations éprouvées durant son Animatus étaient toujours là, juste sous sa peau, prêtes à s'embraser au moindre souffle. Le plaisir de la chasse évidemment, vif et piquant. Sentir sa proie et savoir - instantané comme une décharge électrique. Savoir qu'elle est coincée, sans issues, finie. Jetée d'elle-même dans la gueule du loup et prête à être dévorée. Ressentir sa propre faim aussi. Brûlante, avec l'impression que quelque chose de vivant te dévore de l'intérieur, donnant envie de feuler, de crier, de pleurer. Il se serait amplement passé de connaître la faim.

Et puis finalement se nourrir.

Il avait coincé le runner au pied d'une falaise. L'acide lactique inondant tous ses membres et le mettant presque dans le même état de fatigue que l'humain. Il pouvait sentir des gouttelettes d'enzyme s'écouler de la fente dans sa main et les minuscules crochets à l'intérieur qui s'agitaient de façon spasmodique. Avant de réaliser ce qu'il faisait il avait attrapé l'humain et avait plaqué de toutes ses forces sa main sur le torse de l'homme.

Comment décrire cette sensation ? Orgasmique ? Non, c'est différent. C'est un plaisir brut, animal et violent. Mais la différence réside dans le fait de pouvoir _sentir_ la vie arrachée. De se sentir invincible, de se _faire_ invincible en volant ce que l'autre -inférieur- avait de plus précieux.

A présent, dans la tiède obscurité du vaisseau-ruche, il lui semblait que son monde s'était brisé et reconstruit. Comme lorsque Chiara avait fait tomber un carafon de verre coloré et l'avait ensuite recollé, couleurs en désordre mais étrangement plus beau, mieux. Toute son enfance il avait été fasciné par les humains et en un instant il avait enfin compris pourquoi les adultes les méprisaient. Ils étaient faibles et lents.

Ils étaient de la _nourriture_.

**ooOOoo**

Aujourd'hui, jour de gloire et d'accomplissement, il avait enfin trouvé un tuteur ! Contrairement à ce que pouvaient laisser supposer les commentaires écœurés courant sur le réseau télépathique de la ruche, cela n'avait pas été facile.

Le jeune Wraith savait se battre, savait se nourrir et était apprécié de la Reine. Il aurait dû avoir plus de la moitié des autres mâles près à le prendre en charge. Mais voilà, il était le trouble-fête le plus enquiquinant de toute l'histoire wraith. Ou en tout cas de toute l'histoire de cette ruche. Il avait donc été obligé de déployer des trésors de patience pour qu'un de ses ainés le prenne sous son aile. La patience étant l'une des plus grandes qualité wraith il bénéficiait à présent de l'appui et de la protection du senior de la ruche, un vieillard complètement gâteux et inapte au combat. Mais c'était toujours mieux que rien.

Dans le petit monde des Wraith avoir un tuteur signifiait pouvoir profiter de la sagesse et des connaissances de quelqu'un ayant plusieurs milliers d'années d'expérience de plus. Dans le cas présent "sagesse" allait de pair avec "sénilité", "Parkinson" et une maladie créée par les Alterans durant la Grande Guerre qui faisait voir des insectes partout. Au final, le seul intérêt de ce tutorat était de lui permettre d'entreprendre des projets de recherche "officiels". Et comme disaient les humains : "Comme on fait son lit, on se couche" (bien qu'il ne fut pas réellement sûr de ce que cela signifiait).

Avant son Animatus il aurait déclaré sans hésitation vouloir étudier les humains. Aujourd'hui il lui semblait que beaucoup de choses s'étaient perdues en chemin et il se retrouvait un peu déboussolé. Son esprit s'était alors tout naturellement tourné vers le seul point de repère qui ne se soit pas évanoui dans le néant : le vaisseau lui-même. Enfant il croyait que le vaisseau-ruche était un gros animal qui le surveillait et le protégeait. Cette idée était restée ancrée en lui et il lui tardait de pouvoir déterminer sa véracité. Il savait que l'immense structure vivait et qu'elle n'était pas qu'un assemblage de composants organiques. Certaines "nuits" ils pouvait presque l'entendre penser, derrière les chuchotements du réseau télépathique. Mais pensait-elle vraiment ? Le vaisseau avait-il une conscience, une mémoire ? Pouvait-il communiquer ? Les portes ainsi que certains aménagements reconnaissaient un Wraith d'un autre, mais était-ce seulement le fruit d'une prouesse technologique ?

**ooOOoo**

Quelque part, dans un endroit sombre de l'autre côté de l'univers, un pied jeune et délicat buta sur une table, dans un mouvement d'une violence inouïe -à la limite du crime de guerre. S'en suivit un lourd moment d'angoisse, bien vite brisé par une bordée de jurons très imagés.

- Sshh, tais-toi ! murmura une voix. Tu vas ameuter toute la section !  
- Si tu crois que c'est facile, rétorqua une deuxième voix. Je viens de me démolir le gros orteil sur cette table de merde, je te signale !  
- Oui et bien si tu n'avais pas insisté pour qu'on fasse le chemin dans le noir, on n'en serait pas là ! rétorqua la première voix, un brin outrée.  
- Oh ça va hein, râla la deuxième voix. File-moi ton bracelampe.  
- Parce que en plus tu ne l'as même pas pris ?!

Un soupir, et une lumière feutrée apparu, révélant deux jeunes femmes dans un espace encombré de tables. Le bracelampe changea de poignet, illuminant brièvement la haut plafond de la salle et les rangées de casiers. La malheureuse victime du pied de table remis une mèche bleue derrière son oreille et boitilla d'un air découragé vers les étagères.

- Lily, dis-moi que tu connais l'intitulé exact du dossier, supplia-t-elle.  
- Euh, oui ? C'est le "Traité de dilatation quantique en phase neutre pour les ondes..." euh, "..les ondes appliquées à..." euh, à moins que ce soit "apposées à"...  
- Ouais, en gros tu ne t'en souviens plus, l'interrompis son amie en examinant les étagères.  
- Tu peux bien parler, mademoiselle J'ai-oublié-mon-bracelampe !

Lily s'installa à une table et alluma l'écran. Dans la lumière diffuse les murs semblaient s'élever à l'infini et se perdre dans l'obscurité.

Cette partie de la Grande Bibliothèque s'étendait en un long ruban au milieu de la ville. Le bâtiment rectangulaire aux épais murs triples tranchait radicalement sur les architectures complexes et changeantes de ses voisins. La Mémoire -comme on l'appelait le plus souvent- se devait de pouvoir résister à tout et n'importe quoi. Rien, aucune catastrophe naturelle ou provoquée ne devait l'endommager. Car la Mémoire, ainsi que l'indique son nom, était le réceptacle de la mémoire du peuple, de la connaissance de toute la planète.

Le bâtiment dans son intégralité dessinait une ligne sur l'équateur, traçant une frontière entre les deux pôles. Bien inutile et poreuse barrière que celle-ci : la construction était séparée en de nombreux blocs, tels les wagons d'un train ou les lobes d'un cerveau. La raison très simple de ces séparations était l'impossibilité pour une superstructure aussi gigantesque de pouvoir absorber les déformations des plaques tectoniques sans casser. Ainsi les lobes étaient indépendants les uns des autres mais tous reliés et construits sur le même modèle.

Chaque lobe se présentait sous la forme d'un rectangle bas, muni de triples murs renforcés et suspendus. Les entrées étaient des sas biologiques,et l'intérieur séparé en sections verrouillables. Sur les murs s'étalaient des rangées de casiers contenant des fiches à code. Lorsqu'on veut trouver une donnée quelle qu'elle soit, il "suffit" de s'assoir à une table et d'effectuer une pré-recherche. On entre dans l'ordinateur des mots-clés puis on affine la recherche selon les propositions de ce dernier. On obtient à la fin un ou plusieurs noms de fiches ainsi que les codes des casiers où elles se trouvent. Ces fiches à introduire dans les tables contiennent des codes complexes et spécifiques permettant à l'ordinateur d'accéder aux données recherchées. Les données elles mêmes étant stockées dans les Neurones, des unités enfouies dans le cœur de la planète.

- J'ai trouvé ! chuchota Lily.


	5. Qui picore du pain dur

**...Qui picore du pain dur**

Si on lui avait posé la question, Alexanve Prag aurait répondu qu'il était content de sa vie. En quête de tranquillité il s'était installé sur une petite planète sans histoire. Des terrains à profusion, du grain et quelques animaux constituaient ses maigres possessions. Il ne se leurrait pas sur ses talents d'agriculteur, mais tant que cela suffisait à nourrir sa femme et ses deux filles il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de changer : personne ne viendrait lui disputer ses terres et les jours de 18 heures n'empêchaient pas de bonnes récoltes.

Si on lui avait posé la question, Alexanve Prag aurait répondu qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé que les Wraith puissent récolter cette planète. Bien sûr, à présent qu'il était prisonnier d'un cocon organique, sa vie lentement aspirée hors de son corps, ces considérations triviales n'était plus vraiment importantes.

- Vingt... Vingt-quatre ares...

Deux yeux gris aux pupilles fendues se fixèrent d'un air intrigué sur le visage vieilli d'Alexanve. Le Wraith relâcha sa prise, laissant le cadavre desséché pendre mollement dans son cocon.

- C'est bien la première fois qu'un humain meurt en murmurant la superficie de ses champs, s'étonna l'alien en quittant la salle.

La porte de ses quartiers se referma en chuintant derrière lui. Les bruits de pas et les marmonnements des drones s'évanouirent, peu à peu remplacés par le grondement sourd des moteurs. Le chuchotement incessant de l'esprit de ruche se fit plus présent, enflant comme pour occuper les places laissées libres.

Des cages couvraient l'un des murs, les barreaux d'acier ressortant nettement sur les membranes organiques. Les structures renfermaient ses sujets d'étude à plumes et à poils. Les animaux, des rongeurs pour la plupart, continuaient de gratter et couiner, habitués aux allées et venues de l'alien. Ils mangeaient, ils dormaient, plissant leurs petits museaux et fouillant l'espace de leurs yeux avides. Ne leur prêtant aucune attention, le jeune Wraith alla s'installer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Là, à même le sol et le dos contre la paroi, il laissa son esprit couler dans le flot mental de la ruche. Ses paupières recouvrirent ses pupilles argentées et son monde devint mouvement.

Si les Wraith sont une espèce capable d'adopter une immobilité totale, c'est sans doute parce qu'ils sont également capables de communiquer de façon quasi instantanée. Nul besoin de dépenses physiques quand être connecté au réseau mental revient à vivre dans cent corps différents. Bien sûr, la majorité du temps leur empathie est un sens latent, une dimension dormante ne laissant filtrer que les informations les plus importantes, comme une tendance de fond. Mais si on s'immerge dedans, les flux deviennent palpables. Évidemment les informations personnelles restent cloisonnées, mais les autres…

Odeurs, sons, touchers, toutes sortes de sensations et d'intuitions, de bouts de conversations. La ruche devient un être unique et multiple, univers à n dimensions délimité par le froid de l'espace. C'est ainsi que font les reines pour, à l'aide de leur capacités mentales surdéveloppées, établir et maintenir le contrôle de la ruche.

L'esprit du jeune Wraith se regroupa, réaffirmant son individualité. Il devait se concentrer sur ses recherches : communiquer avec le vaisseau lui-même. Certains jours il y arrivait presque, réussissant à toucher cette présence quasi végétale qui chantonnait doucement, enracinée derrière toutes les autres voix.

Il reprit sa quête, s'enfonçant un peu plus loin dans la toile mentale. Ce qui existait était couleurs vives et bruits, masse tentaculaire et mouvante. Autour s'étendait le néant froid de l'espace. Isolant peu à peu son esprit il commença à percevoir le chant discret du vaisseau. Soudain toutes les autres voix s'évanouirent et il ne resta plus qu'une présence froide et calculatrice.

- Toi, déjà ? Je ne te voyais pas aussi rapide, dit la présence.

Dédain, mépris et une puissance écrasante. L'instant d'après elle avait disparu et la ruche bourdonnait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

**ooOOoo**

Le soleil brillait fort au-dessus de la ville. Les ombres mouvantes des grattes-ciel se découpaient clairement sur les bâtiments les plus bas. Un léger souffle de vents agitait quelques rares cerf-volants et des nuées d'aérostats dérivaient doucement dans le ciel. Lorsque la lumière était aussi vive les réseaux se voyaient presque saturés par l'excès d'électricité. Chaque surface devenait si brillante que les fenêtres levaient leurs filtres au maximum.

Ces jours là, la plupart des biens de consommation étaient gratuits : l'énergie coulait à flots et les transformateurs tournaient à plein régime. Par un aussi beau temps personne n'aurait dû avoir à travailler.

C'est du moins ce que se disait Sanarielle, enfermée dans la moiteur de sa chambre. Même avec la climatisation poussée au maximum, elle avait toujours l'impression que les hologrammes des murs allaient fondre et dégouliner sur le sol.

Elle décocha un regard dégouté à son écran. Si seulement l'ordinateur avait pu faire tous les calculs à sa place ! Mais la machine, bien que perfectionnée, ne pouvait établir seule les raisonnements requis. Et les petits caractères continuaient de narguer la jeune fille, dessinant des équations qui dansaient sous ses yeux.

- C'est n'importe quoi ce truc, râla-t-elle en se renversant sur le dossier de sa chaise. J'espère que Lily avance plus vite de son côté, soupira-t-elle.

La jeune fille se frotta les yeux avec lassitude et referma l'écran. Plus que trois mois avant la cérémonie. Le délai se raccourcissait de jour en jour et il lui semblait ne pas avoir avancé d'un poil. Elle se leva, tapotant le dessous de la table pour que la chaise vienne se replier. Son regard démoralisé se promena sur le plafond alors qu'elle s'étirait et allait s'appuyer contre la fenêtre.

Les vibrations régulières de la surface calmèrent un peu son angoisse. Dehors le soleil continuait de briller sans aucune pitié. Huit étages plus bas un groupe passa le long de l'immeuble, rasant les murs à toute vitesse dans leurs glisseurs. Les tours s'élevaient d'un horizon à l'autre, étincelantes ; incroyables structures de carbone et d'acier, défiant la gravité et se mesurant aux étoiles.

Les nanos colorant les cheveux de la jeune fille finirent un cycle et en commencèrent un autre, déclinant à l'infini le spectre des bleus. Un jour comme les autres en somme ; mais pour Sanarielle le temps semblait immobile, figé à jamais dans la chaleur étouffante de l'été. Ici tout était codifié, planifié depuis longtemps. Peut-être leurs vies resteraient-elles les mêmes pour toujours, décidées par la société bien avant leur naissance.

- De toute façon des ratées comme nous feraient mieux de ne pas trop espérer, murmura-t-elle doucement.

* * *

_Voilà enfin la suite ! Finalement l'histoire devient beaucoup plus longue que ce que j'avais prévu..._

_Merci beaucoup à** zaika** et** Lorraine** pour vos reviews ! :3_

_Je sais que j'avais promis un chapitre par semaine, mais en fait j'ai pas vraiment le temps T_T"_

_...et puis en plus on entre dans une phase de chapitres tristes..._

_bonne lecture quand même !_


End file.
